Le majordome en chaleur !
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Ciel reçoit une lettre d'une femme de petite vertue accusant son majordome d'être trop intime. Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une plaisanterie se dit Ciel...Eh bien, il aurait mieux fait d'y croire ! Résumé pourri mais OS sympa !
1. Chapter 1

**OS : Le majordome en chaleur.**

Synopsis : Depuis quelques temps, le comte Phantomhive reçoit des lettres de femmes de petites vertues se plaignant de son majordome...et encore ce n'est que le début. Lorsqu'il les voit débouler dans son manoir, Ciel se demande ce que fabrique son majordome le soir...!

...

Aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours au manoir Phantomhive, le comte reçoit son courrier. Il prend son coupe-papier et ouvre une lettre anonyme. Lorsqu'il la déplie, il espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de boulot. En ce moment, il n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça. En baîllant, il commence la lecture :

"_Monsieur le comte de Phantomhive..._

Je m'appelle Rachelle Dupont, je suis Française mais je vis en Angleterre depuis déjà plusieurs années. J'ai un enfant, un petit garçon, âgé de seulement 4 ans qui ne voit jamais son père, hélàs, mon bien aimé travaille beaucoup. Nous sommes de petite vertues, mais de cela, vous devez bien vous en moquer !

Vous raconter ma vie n'est pas le but de ma lettre, au contraire, j'aimerais vous montrer mon indignation. Non, pas envers vous, envers votre majordome...Est-ce bien lui ce...Sébastian Michaelis...?

Vous devez certainement vous dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Sans plus tarder, je m'en vais vous le comter...

Mon fils était chez ma soeur, il y a déjà quelques mois de cela, j'étais sorti, tranquillement alors que la nuit frâiche était paisible. Je marchais pour rejoindre mon chez moi mais soudain...Un homme extrêmement grand, mince et beau m'est apparu. Il avait des yeux noir comme cette nuit, des cheveux au pelage corbeau et des vêtements de cette même couleur.

Il s'est avancé, doucement et s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres de moi. Il émanait de lui, quelques chose de sensuel et presque d'absorbant. Il s'est penché vers moi, s'est présenté, en me disant qu'il s'appellait Sébastian Michaelis, majordomé dévoué du comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Je connaissais ce nom, mon fils raffole des produits de vos usines. Il a dévêtu son long manteau pour que je ne prenne pas froid. Ensuite, il a saisit ma main pour la baiser. Je n'ai rien dit, trop enchanté qu'un homme de son rang accorde de l'importance à ma pauvreté, à mon être.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous décrire la suite des évênements parce qu'elle est particulièrement intime.

Le problème dans tout cela. Ce n'est pas la nuit que nous avons passés, par qu'elle a été juste incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi exquis mais disons que...Cette même nuit a porté ces fruits...Je suis enceinte !

Alors, comme dédomagement je vous demanderais de m'envoyer tout les mois des sous, oui, des sous pour que je puisse élever cet enfant. Je perds déjà assez d'honneur en devant annoncer à mon mari que cet enfant n'est pas le sien alors, s'il vou plait, assumez les conséquences en m'envoyant des sous.

Merci beaucoup. Respectueusement.

Mme Rachelle Dupont"

La première réaction de Ciel était de se dire que c'était une plaisanterie. Certes, bien médiocre mais une plaisanterie. Quoi que...Comment cette femme connaissait l'identité de son majordome...? Il espérait, oui, par pitié,...**C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ?!**

"**SEBASTIAN ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"**

Arrivant dans le plus grand des calme et avec une légereté déconcertante, Sébastian entra et se courba une main sur le coeur. Un sourire aux lèvres, il demanda au comte qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas.

"Approche...!" s'exclama Ciel, en essayant de garder son calmer.

Le comte était en train de se craquer les os de la main pour pouvoir giffler ce démon en chaleur qui ne lui avait même pas dit ça. Après tout, Ciel ne savait pas ce que Sébastian faisait la nuit...C'est un démon, il a peut-être des activités, mais jamais Ciel n'aurait imaginé que Sébastian irait mettre une femme enceinte.

Sébastian s'approcha et arriva à côté de Ciel, près de son siège. Ciel se leva et déjà se trouvait terriblement petit.

"Assieds-toi !" lui ordonna t-il en désignant son siège de bureau.

Sans broncher et sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait là, Sébastian s'assit et croisa ses jambes. Même comme ça, Ciel se sentait inférieur. Il y eu un long silence, très long. Ciel se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, en espérant que le trâitre avoue. Qu'il avoue bon sang !

"Monsieur, vous m'avez appellé et votre silence est inquiétant !"

Ciel ne dit rien mais se plaça en face de Sébastian en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, sale démon ? Tu es en période de rute ou quoi ?"

"En période de rute ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je me sens très bien !"

"Justement !" s'écria Ciel, en s'énervant encore plus.

Il sortit la lettre qu'il avait bourré dans sa poche et la tendit à son majordome. Ensuite, il l'ordonna de lire le contenu de celle-ci.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes au démon et...il se mit à rire.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, sale bête repoussante !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que disent ces dames !" sourit Sébastian.

Et pour toutes récompenses de cette fabuleuse réplique il y eu le droit à une gifle monumentale en pleine poire.

"Et justement...Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais l'une d'entre elle est enceinte...Et c'est moi qui doit payer maintenant !"

"Voyons...est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que je suis...! Un démon, rien qu'un démon !"

"Ne change pas de sujet, j'ignore comment cette femme a pu être aussi charmée au point d'en tomber enceinte mais, tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser !"

Ne cherchons pas pourquoi, mais Sébastian repartit de nouveau dans un rire des plus hystérique, même très grotesque pour avouer.

"Pas besoin !" rigola t-il.

Ciel commença à s'inquiéter. C'est vrai que une humaine s'accouplant à un démon...mais...

"Pourquoi ? Explique-moi avant que je ne pète un nouveau câble !"

Sébastian se leva, s'avança doucement jusqu'à son petit maître et se pencha à quelques centimètres de se visage. Ciel songea que cela lui faisait penser à la description de la lettre.

"Parce qu'elle va mourir !" sourit-il, en s'approchant encore.

Ciel sursauta ce qui le fit, heureusement, reculer. "Mourir !" pensa Ciel.

"Pourqu...!"

"Sincèrement jeune mâitre, vous êtes plutôt long à la détente ! Elle a un démon à l'intérieur d'elle, elle va mourir avant même d'avoir accouché. Un corps d'humaine n'est pas fait pour supporter une carrure de démon...surtout que le venin la tuera sur le chant !"

Ciel déglutit et devint tout blanc. Son sang se glaça et ses jambes devinrent chancelantes.

"Monsieur...peut-être était-ce trop cru à votre goût, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !"

Ciel s'assit sur son fauteuil et ordonna à Sébastian de le laisser tranquille. Qu'il s'en aille maintenant que le mal est fait.

Il prit une feuille et trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Puis, il commença :

"_Cher Mme Rachelle Dupont..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Tout d'abord, veuillez excuser ce démon, je n'y peut rien. je ne m'y connais pas en désir démoniaque et j'ignorais que tuer des jeunes femmes innocentes était divertissants. Aussi, j'espère que votre âme reposera en paix et que ce maudit démon, cette sale bête ne viendra pas jusqu'à vous la dévorer.

Il doit déjà dévorer la mienne lorque je serais mort. Défois, vous savez...Je regrette mon âme. Si jamais je ne l'avais pas vendu au diable peut-être que, une fois mort, je pourrais érrer dans les contrées de ce monde. Ce monde si fragile.

Vous devez certainement vous demander ce que je raconte, mais sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé. J'aurais votre mort sur la conscience.

Oui, vous allez mourir. Dans très peu de temps, puis vous libérerez une nouvelle créature de ce genre. Je vais très clairement vous faire partager le fond de ma pensée sur cette affaire :

Sébastian Michaelis veut que son espèce se multiplie. Tout en prenant du plaisir, en vous tuant et en vous violant, il contribue à son monde.

Nous, les humains devont les craindre c'est pourquoi je vous dis que parfois, il m'arrive de regretter mon âme...

Adieu. Pardonnez-moi. Reposez en paix !

Le Comte De Phantomhive

Ciel Phantomhive."

...

**by Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**

**Thank for reading**

**See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le majordome en chaleur : Partie 2.**

Hello ! For my lady lisa chan and the others people. Thank you very much for comments and reading. Doumo Alligato...Suki, suki xoxo !

...

Rachelle Dupont se serait attendu à tout sauf...à ça ! Un démon ? Ce comte la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile, voir une hystérique et il n'avait pas l'intention de verser la moindre pièce. Il faudrait donc qu'elle se rende au manoir afin de lui prouver que ce n'est que l'entière vérité...!

...

"Monsieur, c'est l'heure de vous réveiller !" murmura la voix très familière d'un démon qui semblait très perturbé ces derniers temps.

Ciel gémit en maugréant quelques mots, la plupart incompréhensibles. En ce moment, le boulot ne manquait pas et il se couchait très tard. Non, ce n'était pas la reine, c'était son majordome qui lui donnait du boulot en...ayant...des activités spéciales la nuit.

Il s'était juré de le surveiller pour éviter que d'autres...meurtres ( si on peu dire ça comme ca ^^) aient lieu.

"Monsieur, je sais que vous êtes fatigué, mais c'est de votre faute !"

Une phrase qui, bien sûr fausse, eut le dont d'iriter le comte. Non c'était de la faute à lui, ce démon en manque de...de quoi d'ailleurs ? De femme ? D'amour ? De sexe ? De quoi un démon peut avoir besoin à part la nourriture ?

Il se redressa péniblement, en bâillant et en ébouriffant ses cheveux, puis il dévisagea son majordome qui, comme toujours, avait un rictus insupportable sur le visage.

"Bon pressons, j'ai du boulot, enfin, je suppose ! Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?" demanda t-il, en enfilant son bandeau.

Sébastian alla chercher les affaires de Ciel dans l'armoire et commença, comme tout les matins, le monologue indiquant le programme :

"Ce matin, vous devez feuilleter votre courrier, répondre aux propositions pour votre entreprise ainsi que d'autres papiers et cet apres-midi..."

Ciel releva les yeux vers Sébastian. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Il voyait bien que le rictus de Sébastian avait disparu...

"Bon, dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !"

"Madame Rachelle Dupont viendra vous rendre visite, à priori elle est encore vivante, ce qui m'étonne fortement. Elle aimerait, comme elle l'a mentionné dans sa lettre, obtenir un dédomagement..."

"Raah ! C'est pas possible ! Dire que tout ça c'est à cause de toi !"

Ciel soupira bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement et, tandis que Sébastian l'habillait, repensait à cette femme. Elle allait mourir, bien évidement, comme l'avait expliqué le démon.

Après cela, le comte commença ses activités du matin, plus ennuyeuses les unes des autres. Seulement, ce fut une lettre qui l'alarma. Il l'ouvrit en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait. Se concentrant, il débuta la lecture :

"_Monsieur le Comte De Phantomhive..._

Je m'appelle Maya Salimon, j'ai 32 ans et je suis Indienne. Je n'ai rien demandé, je vous l'assure, il est vrai que, depuis quelque temps, la solitude me ronge mais...JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDE !

Surtout pas ça. Rassurez moi tout d'abord...Votre majordome est bien Sébastian Michaelis ? Je l'espère car, bien entendu, j'attend une compensation pour ce que je n'ai pas demandé.

Votre majordome s'est montré bien impoli envers ma personne, même si elle est de toute personne vertue. Je n'expliquerai pas le rapport en détail, j'imagine que vous devez connaître le processus mais...Ce fut d'une manière assez spéciale. Tout d'abord, je n'étais pas conssentante.

Il m'a vulgairement poussé dans un coin et...bon vous connaissez la suite. Seulement, et malheureusement, cet instant d'impolitesse me mène aujourd'hui bien bas...Je suis enceinte de ce cher Michaelis.

J'attend donc de vous, Monsieur le Comte De Phantomhive, une compensation, un dédomagement. J'espère que mon Anglais est assez bon pour que vous puisiez comprendre mon récit, mon malheur bien entendu.

J'attend votre répond, et si elle n'arrive, je serai obligé de venir la chercher chez vous et j'en suis désolé.

Respectueusement, Mme Maya Salamon

_Monsieur Le Comte Ciel De Phantomhive_."

Ciel déchira la lettre tant sa colère était grande. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son majordome était un...il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire une telle bêtise. Encore une femme qui allait mourir juste pour une nuit, un instant de plaisir.

"C'est pas possible...SEBASTIAN !"cria t-il, à travers le bureau tout en sachant que le démon à l'ouïe fine l'entendait.

Il retomba lourdement sur son fauteuil en songeant à une vie enlevée. Comment pouvait-il faire pour maintenir ce démon en laisse...? Pour que ce qui le titille se calme ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'interpellé arriva, avec toujours ce rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Ce rictus que Ciel aurait aimé arracher, retirer...Faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne soit plus là !

"Entre, assieds-toi en face de moi !" lui ordonna le comte en gardant son calme.

L'instant suivant l'indication, le démon fut assit et silencieux.

"Je...Viens de nouveau de recevoir une lettre d'une de ses femmes que tu as, non accidentellement, mise enceinte. Et par la même occasion, condamnée à mort !"

Cette fois-ci Sébastian ne rit pas me se contenta juste de regarda Ciel droit dans les yeux. "Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être son dessert ! C'est...bizarre !" pensa Ciel en détournant les yeux.

"Oui, et ?" sourit Sébastian.

Ciel se râcla la gorge en commençant à suer à grosse goutte. Il sentait le regard lourd et imposant de son majordome sur lui.

"Sébastian, sois franc s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu attends quelque chose ? Tu...je ne sais pas moi ! Je n'ai que 14 ans, je ne connais rien aux désirs ou les choses de même catégories alors...explique-moi ! Il y a quelque chose que je puis faire pour toi afin que...tu te calmes ?"demanda Ciel, en fixant ses mains jointes sous le bureau. Il tordait ses doigts et n'osait plus lever les yeux.

Il entendit un petit rire et quelqu'un qui se levait. Sébastian, évidemment.L'instant qui suit, il sentait le souffle froid du démon dans son cou et une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dites-vous ? Mais sachez que c'est vous la cause de mes...comment dire...excès d'humeur !"

Le majordome souleva le visage de Ciel avec un doigt pour l'obliger à le regarder. Sébastian avait les yeux plus clairs qu'au naturel, ses dents étaient plus éguisées, ses ongles viraient aux noirs et le sceau du pacte scintillait dans une violet très agréable à la vue.

"Que...qu'est-ce que...? Moi ? N'importe quoi ? C'est mon âme !"

Ce qui fit de nouveau rire Sébastian.

"Allons jeune maître, aujourd'hui vous allez passer une autre étape dans votre vie..."

Ciel n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que Sébastian était déjà sur lui...

**La cause de tout ces malheurs c'était moi...**

**Ce démon m'aimait et il ne désirait rien d'autre que moi ! **

...

**by Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**

**The End ! **

**Thank for reading,**

**see you soon !**


End file.
